femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Harmon (The Flash)
Eliza Harmon, aka Trajectory (Allison Paige), was the titular main villainess from "Trajectory," episode 2.16 of The Flash (airdate March 22, 2016). Backstory Eliza Harmon is a scientist at Mercury Labs, and her backstory revealed that she and Caitlin Snow were co-workers. Following Cailtin's transititon to STAR Labs, she called Eliza for help reformatting the Velocity 9 formula, though Eliza was only given a limited number of components so she could not know what Caitlin was working on. Eliza helped Caitlin out, but unbeknownst to Caitlin, she also figured out the formula's true nature and reverse-engineered it for her own use, doing so to speed up her own research. As the weeks went by, however, Eliza's habitual use of V9 led to her becoming schizophrenic; developing an alternate personality--who would talk to her and taunt her. Events Eliza turned heel and developed a super-suit for her alter-ego, who named herself Trajectory, and she was shown early in the episode stealing from various people at a nightclub. Her super speed led the on-lookers to believe that the petty thefts were actually committed by The Flash, but Barry Allen rushed after the villainess as The Flash and nearly caught up to her before she escaped. On the following day, Caitlin and Joe West visited Eliza at Mercury Labs and asked her about the formula, with Eliza not only denying her knowledge of the formula, but pinning the petty crimes on The Flash. Later that evening, after Joe and Caitlin left, Eliza was shown talking to Trajectory (in her mind), and saw that she was running out of V9. Knowing where she could get more, Eliza took her last remaining dose and ran into STAR Labs, where she officially introduced herself as the evil Trajectory. After sealing Barry in the pipeline, Trajectory used her powers to subdue Joe and take his gun, while demanding that Caitlin give her more V9. After she was refused, Trajectory held Jesse Wells, Harrison Wells' daughter, at gunpoint, threatening her life if she doesn't get more V9. Harrison made more and gave it to Trajectory, who injected Jesse to make sure it was the real thing. The villainess left and headed towards a bridge, repeatedly running back and forth, causing the bridge to start crumbling and putting the lives of the people on it in danger. The Flash (after being freed from the pipeline) rushed to the bridge and tackled Trajectory, stopping her chaos. He later attempted to get through to Eliza and told her to stop using the V9, only for the crazed scientist to inject more of the formula in her system and run off. However, the V9 caused Eliza's cells to regenerate too much and turn her lightning from yellow to blue, and as she continued running, Eliza screamed in agony as she began disintegrating into nothingness, leaving only her suit and mask. Appearance *As Trajectory, Eliza donned a purple eye mask and a suit to match Barry Allen's, while also sporting a braided hairstyle. Trivia *Ironically, Eliza Harmon is similar to Caitlin Snow, as each one had a villainous alter-ego. Unlike Caitlin, Eliza willingly became consumed by her evil personality, which led to her demise. Another difference is that Caitlin's Killer Frost alter-ego became redeemed, while Trajectory remained villainous up to her demise. Gallery 3jrrt7.gif b16061cbb57d03fe31e7a4b3181ae7fc84fb2bdbv2_hq.jpg 3jrryk.gif screenshot_19015.png screenshot_19014.png Trajectory Pistol.jpg|Trajectory brandishing her gun Trajectory & Jesse.jpg|The evil Trajectory holding Jesse Wells at gunpoint 676274de2975d01ef4e88e43f3592c4e83df9c9a_hq.gif screenshot_19016.png fa61e78468c1997a3e50839e0ef26422b2af3856v2_hq.jpg tumblr_o4gskhRIKU1rp74xfo2_500.gif c10c16d1808245b3a0e961c9db42338bd7abe7c5_hq.jpg tumblr_od8z99Ou8Q1qj6sk2o1_500.gif Trajectory Demise.gif|Eliza/Trajectory's demise Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Eye Mask Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Lab Coat Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Scientist Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated